Talk:Mera Mera no Mi
Erm Due to the fruit's fire elemental power, the user's fire powers would be negated by water. While it has not been exactly shown what water would do to Ace in the middle of a battle, it has been shown what it would do to him if Ace were thrown into water and how it would affect him to a degree on dry land. *(Examples given were Ace fallen into the river like in the cover story...) Let me just say... River = same effect as the sea. Its possible this is the weakness (like 100% like hell it is), but he needs to be hit out on land. Even Luffy would have been in a pickle there being thrown into the river. One-Winged Hawk 17:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :The example that was given was to show that Ace's powers appeared to be negated after being thrown into the water and Ace was fished out. Being wet, it appeared that even if Ace had some sort of automatic unconscious defense he apparently didn't fry Mouda immediately who not only fished him out of the water but also apparently performed CPR to get the water out of his system. Basically what the line says is that Ace was physically touched by a person while being wet and they didn't get burn.Mugiwara Franky 03:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::If any DF had been in the water long enough though... It would have been a simulair story. Water negates the effects of DF if they are completely submerged. I suppose in some respects that your are most likely right about after he was fished out. But any person DF or otherwise after swallowing a ton of water might need medical attention reguardless. And from the story if you catch a Logia off guard you can do them harm so I guess being down for the count Ace wouldn't react anyway. ::Hey I know this is correct because; fire=put out by water. Thats not the issue, its just the example we have isn't solid. And if Ace is dead I doubt we'll ever seen a solid example. One-Winged Hawk 08:05, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Here's a new theory: if Ace uses intense heat of his flames, he might actually be strong enough to evaporate water being poured on him (rain, bucket full of water, etc). However, falling in a river or ocean will obviously put him out. However, what if Ace uses his intense heat to evaporate a huge of body of water, like Aokiji using "Ice Age" to freeze an entire ocean? Yatanogarasu 03:01 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Theres a downside to that, he has to use his heat before the water stops his powers. Worth the risk...? :-O One-Winged Hawk 18:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) If Aokiji can freeze the ocean, then Ace should be able to epavorate the ocean as well. :Please sign your posts with ~~~~ One-Winged Hawk 18:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Right writing? Entei I just threw 炎帝 into Google to check up on something... And what I got wasn't "Entei" related at all. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shennong Can someone investigate this further and find out if we have the right text here, if not we need the right one. One-Winged Hawk 22:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay did some rooting to find out what's going on. Ended up on bulbapedia (which incidentally has a better explanation up than we do on the name). It sort of makes sense now. But, we could really do with a better explanation here. One-Winged Hawk 22:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mera Mera no Mi's meaning! Much like a lot of other stuff in One Piece like the Logia fruits, that come from the ancient Greek word λόγια which means words, mera means μέρα aka day! Terroflames 20:17, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2010 :Mera mera is the Japanese onomatapoeia for the sound of fire crackling. It has nothing to do with Greek, you are right about Logia's origin, though.DancePowderer 20:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :That could be just a coincidence though and not what Oda intended. As DancePowderer said, 'Mera mera' after all is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "being devoured by flames" or fire crackling. MasterDeva 20:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon Attacks I found a movelist of Ace in the the Wii game "Unlimited Cruise 2", where he had several canon moves, but a three hit combo called "Flare Fist" (Dashes forward with a right Straight on fire), "Flame Roundhouse" (Turns his left leg into fire and kicks the opponent in the head) & "Blistering Barrage" (Basically a fiery Gomu Gomu Gatling). Since I saw Kizaru's monkey laser attack from Gigant Battle got added, should we add these three?(S.C. Amigo 18:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) I say go ahead and add them. Just be sure to include the Japanese translations and that they were only used in the game.DancePowderer 23:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) First appearance Chapter 154; Episode 91 - One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, the power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly seen. Can someone explains to me how "not snowing" is a demonstration of the fruit's powers? If you say it's a foreshadow, I can agree... but I disagree on this istance being the first appearance. Because the all the shichibukai appeared when Yosaku told Luffy about them, since they were foreshadowed. We should add it, when he demonstrated the powers. Not when Ace was introduced.. We should not since it would be speculation considering that before the first chapter it was seen for real, we had no idea he even had a DF, let alone talk about it appearing and proving its powers, we also have absolutly no idea if not snowing was really because of the DF, the weather on the grand line is unpredictable, this is simple speculation, lets go the jinbe way, until I see him on fire, his DF did not appear yet "Not snowing" was a foreshadow... but that's a literary technique, not an evidence. For example an instance of "first appearance not clearly demonstrated" is the Suna Suna no Mi or the Hana Hana no Mi, in these cases the powers are shown but we couldn't tell how they worked... I'm fine with these, for example. I changed it... Why was the picture changed? I seem to recall that we once used this for the page - why the change? If the new picture were really good I could understand it, but it's not. The new picture feels like there's too much, too many flames, not enough focus on Ace and the fact that Luffy is on it really doesn't help when you are trying to depict his brothers DF abilities. 15:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC)